Unforgivable
by musicalwithfangs
Summary: Twilight AU. Edward can't stop himself from giving in to his thirst, and attacks Bella. Luckily, Alice and Emmett are there to stop him from killing her...
1. Chapter 1

_**This first bit is from Edward's point of view, and then it switches to Bella's. The first two paragraphs are directly from the first chapter of Midnight Sun. I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters. This is my first multi-chaptered fanfic, so please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thanks!**_

**EPOV**

_I accelerated back toward town, and I knew the visions in Alice's head would be flashing from dark to bright like a strobe light. As I sped back to Forks, doing ninety, I wasn't sure where I was going. To ay goodbye to my father? Or to embrace the monster inside me?_

_The road flew away beneath my tires._

I fought every step of the way. I told myself that I didn't want to do this, that I wanted to be good, and not a monster. But my darker counterpart laughed at me, and chained my rational side with the scent.

It was amazing how the memory of the intoxicating aroma could reduce me to this despicable creature. I barely had enough strength to control the car. How could I resist?

When I reached her house, a sense of deja vu hit me. This was exactly what I'd seen in Alice's head. What she was probably seeing now, again, stronger than before. I had to hurry. I knew she would come running with Emmett, to try to stop me before I could do something I would regret.

Too late. The Swan girl had left the front door unlocked, not that a lock could stop me. The tiny portion of my head that could still think clearly chided her for being so trusting.

Oh God, the _smell_. It was so delicious. I wanted it. I _needed _it. I allowed it to pull me forward, stalking her quietly up the stairs. I was excited now, and it took all my concentration to not leap at her immediately. I hovered outside her bedroom door, listening to the scratching of a pencil, the rustle of paper, a sigh, the swishing of her hair as she ran her fingers through it. I heard, distinctly, each of her numbered heartbeats. I reached for the doorknob.

And my phone rang.

The girl jumped, and her heart was racing. I snarled under my breath, knowing exactly who it was and why she was calling. I ripped the phone from my pocket and growled into it, "Go. Away." Then I crushed it between my fingers. I didn't want any more distractions.

Bella Swan slowly stood inside her room. Her sweet scent grew stronger as she hesitantly approached the door. "Hello?" she called, her voice cracking with fear.

_Yes. _I could smell the adrenaline in her bloodstream, heightening the potency of it. I growled again, and her breath caught. I couldn't – didn't want to – wait any longer.

_Oh, damn it all to hell, _I thought, and fought the urge to rip the door from its hinges, opening it slowly.

**BPOV**

_What was his problem?_ The question had been revolving in my head since I'd left the school. _Why did he have to pick on _me_? _I was no closer to the answer than I had been five minutes ago.

I trudged up the stairs to do some unwilling homework. _There should be a rule that teachers don't bury students in work on their first days. _It would have been better if my mind wasn't otherwise engaged.

I scribbled a few answers down for my English homework, then shifted through the papers on my desk for my math notes. I sighed. It was no use. I couldn't get him and his strange behavior out of my head.

I shook my hair, combing through a few tangles. I just didn't understand. Was there something _wrong_ with him? Was there something wrong with _me_?

What would I say to him tomorrow? Would he still be upset? Maybe I would demand to know what was up. Maybe he would be nice to me tomorrow...

And maybe it was hopeless.

My internal debate was cut short by a sound outside my bedroom door. It sounded like a cell phone ring. I jerked upright, stiff in my chair, my heart pounding. Was it Charlie? Why would he be home so early? Was it... oh, my God, it was some stalker, here to rape me, or kill me, or worse.

Less than a second after the phone had rung, someone answered it, not bothering with a greeting. "Go. Away." He sounded furious, and I was suddenly more terrified than I'd ever been in my life. There was a crunching sound, and then a short moment of silence.

I looked around for some sort of weapon. Sure, I was more likely to fall on my face than cause any real damage to an attacker, but I was not going to leave myself undefended, no matter how futile the attempt.

Of course, I didn't have anything remotely dangerous. I grabbed a pen, thinking it was better than nothing, and slowly stood. Cautiously walking toward the closed door, making sure I didn't trip, I could feel my heart beating faster, and I was almost irrationally afraid. I didn't want to know what – who – was standing outside my door.

"Hello?" I breathed. Did I want to hear an answer? I held the pen out in front of me, my hand shaking.

Before I could reach it, the door swung open. I let out a squeak of fear and stumbled backward, sprawling across the floor, the pen flying out of my hand and under the bed. I heard the door slam loudly against the wall.

Breathing rapidly, I turned my head to see who was opening my door. My eyes landed on a pair of nice-looking shoes. I slowly looked up, following his body. He was dressed well, in clothes that hinted at designer origins. _Just because he dresses nice doesn't mean he won't hurt you, _I reminded myself.

I continued to look up, noticing his pale hands where they hung at his side. Then I saw his face.

Edward Cullen's pitch black eyes stared at me from under a lock of bronze hair. He was staring at me... hungrily.

"E – Edward?" I choked out. He didn't say a word. He just smiled, revealing sharp-looking, glistening teeth. And then he leaped at me.

_**Yes, I know, I hate cliffhangers, too. It was just a logical place to stop. Sorry! Let me know how I'm doing! And here's a question for y'all: is it okay if I repeat what happens from different POVs, like I did in this chapter, or is that annoying? Do tell, I won't be offended! More coming!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All right, I've figured out that I will be updating pretty quickly once I get the hang of it. At the rate I'm going, I'll probably have at least two chapters out per day. Possibly more, depending on how I feel. I'm writing this as I go, so my mood has a lot to do with it! Enjoy!**_

**EPOV**

The opening door startled her. She made a sound and lurched away from me, tripping and falling to the floor. The obvious weakness of my prey incited me, and I threw the door open.

From her position on the ground, she turned her head, letting her eyes trail up my body to my face. My eyes were dark as they bored into hers. Her eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply at the instinctive recognition of danger.

She looked confused, bewildered. I could almost hear what she was thinking... I strained my mind toward hers, thinking that if I could know her thoughts, she might have a chance.

Nothing. It was unbelievably frustrating. I did, however, hear three minds screaming my name over and over. A growl too low for the human in front of me to hear ripped out of my throat. I'd told her to stay away. Why did she have to interfere?

_C'mon, Edward, don't do this. Don't make me stop you. _Emmett's thoughts were focused on strategy, how he would restrain me.

_She's not worth it, Edward, you don't have to kill her. _Jasper was trying to calm me down.

Alice's head was half in the future, watching me, and half shouting at me. _Edward, Edward, Edward, please don't, Edward, you'll regret it, I promise, Edward, Edward, you're future is set right now, but you can change it, you know you can, please Edward, you know you don't really want to kill her, Edward..._

This last thought sent me over the edge of sanity I'd been clinging to. Yes, I did want this. I wanted her blood.

The scent swirled around me, trapping me in an inescapable cage of red eyes and endless thirst.

"E – Edward?" My name fell uncertainly from her lips, and the fear in her voice and in her blood made whatever hesitation I'd had be destroyed. The corners of my mouth curled up in a predatory smile, baring my teeth at her. She shivered, and I could not hold back. My muscles tensed, and I threw my body forward, landing gracefully on top of her, my lips at her neck.

She struggled, trying to push me away. I grabbed her wrists, twisting them above her head. She cried out, and I realized too late that my hands had been too tight on her arms, and I'd accidentally snapped the bones. I was sorry about causing her unnecessary pain. I'd promised myself earlier that it would be quick.

The girl was crying, and the scent of her tears only added to the sweet aroma of her blood. I breathed in the life pounding through her neck, parting my lips, trying to see through the red haze in my eyes. There was a faint buzzing in the back of my head, like there was something I should be paying attention to. I ignored it. Nothing else mattered. Nothing except the girl beneath my mouth and the longing in my throat.

_EDWARD, NO! _Alice's mental shrieking cut through my concentration. I could see her running, flying through the forest, almost here – No. They would not stop me from taking what was rightfully mine. If this girl decided to show up in this random town, with her horribly appealing blood, then it was her fault.

_Edward, don't you dare,_ Alice yelled in her head. I snarled loudly. _Bite me_, I thought viciously, then sank my teeth through the fine layer of skin covering the girl's pulse.

She jerked beneath me, twisting her head sharply, causing my teeth to rip through more of her skin.

But I was hardly aware of her actions. I was in heaven. Her blood, pouring from the wound I'd made in her neck, was everything I'd imagined and more. There was no way to describe it. All I knew was the need for more.

The first taste of her blood hitting the back of my throat sent me into a frenzy. I snapped at her neck, tearing through skin and muscle in search of more. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. Why had I even tried to resist in the first place?

Then something flew into me, knocking me off my prey. My hands dug into her arms, trying to pull her back to me, but she was being dragged away from me, and my fingers left deep gouges in the frail skin.

I fought. I could not see what was stopping me through the red shimmering in my eyes, so I struck out blindly. How dare someone even try to keep me from my intended prey?

But I was pinned down, unable to move, unable to do anything rational except growl. Someone was talking. I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't think of anything other than the exquisite taste of the girl's blood as it flowed into my mouth...

"Edward, Edward, listen to me, please." I knew that voice. I held still and tried to focus my chaotic thoughts. "Get him out of here. He's too uncontrollable around her."

I was lifted, wrestled to a standing position, forced to go somewhere. I still didn't know. I didn't know anything, except that the smell I wanted so badly was getting farther away.

No! I struggled again, but the vice-like grips of my captors were too much. So I stopped fighting, knowing that I would be unable to escape, recognizing that the instinct for self-preservation was stronger than the instinct to relieve my thirst at the moment.

I held still, listened, and fought with the demon inside me.

**BPOV**

I'd thought that his hands crushing my wrists and his teeth tearing open my neck was the worst pain I'd ever felt. I was wrong.

Fire seared in my neck, spread through my body. It was utter agony. I was in so much pain I couldn't even find my mouth to scream for them to kill me.

I was vaguely aware of what had happened. Edward had leaped at me, holding me down and breaking through my hands. He'd bit down on my neck, letting my blood spill over. Why? What had I ever done to him?

The loss of blood made me dizzy. It was hard to see, hard to focus on anything. I could make out the shapes of people, someone lifting me and dragging me away. I cried out in pain and terror. Where were they taking me? To finish me off?

Then the fire started, and I didn't care that they were going to end what Edward had started. I welcomed it. Who would want to live in this kind of torture?

I thrashed in the fiery waves, screaming, trying and failing to fight the agony. _Make it stop, _I begged, silently and aloud. _Please, Ill do anything, just make it go away._

Eventually, I fell silent. It did no good to scream. It wasn't helping me. Now the only thing that ran through my head was _why_? I didn't understand. Why had I been subjected to this? What had I done to Edward Cullen?

The flames burned higher and higher, melting me body and reducing my heart to smoldering ashes.

_Why, why, why, why, why?_

_**Okay, here's a question: what would you like to see happen? Ideas would be appreciated. I'll be able to work them in if I ever get writer's block (shun the idea!). But you'll probably get another chapter tonight, because I'm on a roll!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

When the pain ceased, at first it was the only thing I could focus on. The loss of the agony that my mind had been centered on for an eternity of timelessness was bewildering. I kept my eyes shut, afraid to see.

_What happened to me? _I searched my mind, looking into my memories, only to find that they were fuzzy and indistinct, like years had passed. _What is the last thing I remember before the pain? _I flinched away from recalling the torture, instinctively skipping over that part.

I strained my mind. Why was it so hard to remember? Almost as if I'd been seeing things before with old eyes – great, now I was referring to things in context to the pain. Couldn't I just forget it? I wanted to forget it.

Edward had been there. No, not just been there. He'd _caused_ the pain. Now that I had that vital piece of information, other things started to come back to me. He'd been in my house, and then he was biting my neck and... drinking my blood? I faintly remembered my blood on his mouth... and before that, my wrists snapping under his hands...

My eyes flew open, and I held my hands in front of me. It was odd, but while I was examining my arms, I was also focused on other things. The first was how different I felt. Like I was brand new. Like the pain had scorched away all the bad things about me. Next was my senses. Everything was sharply defined, and I could hear everything – the lights overhead giving off a buzzing, light footsteps coming from overhead, and somewhere, a piano. At the same time, I realized I couldn't hear my heart.

I inhaled sharply, and wondered how this could be. The world was a mix of scents and sounds, all working together to create a new way of seeing.

But the loss of my heartbeat was disconcerting. I hadn't realized how much it had been a part of me before. And then my mind made the connection. The loss of my heartbeat meant I was technically dead. But I wasn't. And somehow, the pain had done this to me, reshaped me into a higher form, minus a working heart. And Edward had caused the pain.

Edward had killed me.

All this while looking over my hands, searching for the wreckage they had been. They were perfect, unblemished, pale white.

_What was I? _I stood, jerking myself upright, noticing in disbelief how the second I'd thought about standing, I was. It was as if there was no time between wanting to stand and standing. How could this be? I amazed myself.

Well, first things first. _Where_ was I? I knew I'd never seen this place before. I was in a small room, the walls lined with metal, one light hanging from the ceiling and glowing dimly. I crossed the room to the metal door, gently trying the doorknob. I should have known it would be locked.

I panicked then, throwing my body against the door, jumping back when it crumpled. "Let me out!" I screamed, and started pounding the door, trying to break through it. I was startled when I actually burst through.

I was so relieved, I didn't stop to think. I just ran. Through another door, smashing into a wall and leaping over a couch until I was outside. I could hear a flurry of voices behind me.

"She's gone!"

"Emmett, go after her. Take Jasper, too!"

"Bring her back!"

And behind the sound of the voices, the piano never stopped.

I weaved through the forest, faster than I'd ever imagined possible, rocketing over and under and around obstacles that should have been hidden from me. From far away, but getting closer, I heard sounds of my pursuit.

I pushed my legs faster, but I couldn't outrun them. Finally, an instinctive self-preservation forced me to stop. I spun around and growled ferociously.

Two men came into sight, both separating and positioning themselves on either side of me.

"Isabella?" one of them called. I was wary of him. His thick muscles looked as though they could crush me without even trying, and he flexed them with ease.

"We don't want to hurt you," the other man said. "Please come back with us." If I was wary of the dark haired man, this one positively terrified me. His face and arms were covered with crescent-shaped scars, and they screamed danger to me. But even as I tensed to defend myself, I felt a wave of calm drift over me.

I could faintly remember seeing them before, but I didn't know where from. "Is one of you Edward?" I asked, though I was sure the answer was no. Edward was different. I could recall that.

"No," the dark-haired man said. "Why?"

He sounded curious, as if wondering why I would think of that right now. So I asked what was on my mind. "He killed me, didn't he?"

They tensed, and I knew. I sank to the ground, pressing my hands to my chest, searching for the heartbeat I knew I wouldn't find.

He approached me, the muscular man, and carefully reached out. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "This will take some getting used to, but you'll get the hang of it soon enough. Do you know me?"

I looked up at him, and was comforted by his kind face. He was looking at me in a brotherly way, and it confused me. "I think so. I've seen you before. But I can't remember."

He grinned. "I'm Emmett, and this guy over here is Jasper. Edward is our brother."

Furrowing my brow, I asked, "Did you know? What he was going to do?"

The man called Jasper knelt beside me, and the sense of caution I felt around him returned. "We only knew after our sister told us what he was planning. We came as fast as we could, but we were too late."

My shoulders slumped. "So I'm dead? He did kill me? Then what are you doing here?"

Emmett shrugged at Jasper, who shot a look at me. "I don't think we should tell you right now, Isabella. But you're not dead. That should give you a little comfort."

"Come back to the house with us," Emmett coaxed. "All the answers are there."

I was filled with a sense of trust. I knew Emmett was one I could depend on. So I nodded, and smiled hesitantly.

They stood, and Emmett held his hand out to me. I grasped it gratefully and followed them to my answers.


End file.
